Destiny: The Vault of (Gl)Ass
by Destinyguy
Summary: WARNING: NSFW, LEMON, ADULT CONTENT, All that good stuff. A group of six upstanding guardians of each race, gender, and class get together and take on the vault of glass together, The vault is a little different than what most guardians are used to though...


"Alright, you all ready?" Came the soft spoken voice of the human male hunter.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life" Said the male exo titan.

"Amen to that" Said the female exo titan, his counterpart.

"Agreed, how about you warlocks?" Said the human female hunter.

"Uhh, sure." Said the awoken male warlock.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Came the soft reply of the female awoken warlock.

"Lets do this shit!" Called the exo male, and with his signal everyone beamed down to the surface of venus all at once.

"Alright, I'll take the right synch plate with you" he pointed at the female awoken "you can handle this, right?"

"Yeah sure, we just hold the circle right?"

"Basically. I want you, warlock guy, to take the left with her" he pointed at the exo titan girl "be wary of that praetorian, it wont go easy on you.  
>Hunters cover the middle and support the others as they need. Lets go!" He and his awoken girl companion sprinted straight to the right capture point. The poor warlock realized she wasn't as prepared as she thought when she saw the metal phallic pole in the center of the point.<p>

"Uhh, what is that?" She said timidly.

"That's the synch pole, you didn't know about that?" Said the male titan.

"No... what do we do with it."

"That's what you're here for. You sit on it."

"Sit on it? You mean..?"

"Yes, sit on it. Hike up your skirt and take it, dont be a pussy."

The warlock girl timidly straddled the large rod, and slowly pulled up her robes over her hips and lowered herself onto it. She whimpered as it's bulbous head spread her labia open and slipped inside her pretty blue pussy. She bit her lip and crouched lower to the ground drawing the thick phallus deeper inside of her.

"Damn pretty girl, hang tight I wont let the bad robots touch you." Said the male titan.

"Aiighh" Moaned the awoken. She hoped the other girls were faring better than she.

The exo girl definitely was handling her dicking much better than the shy awoken warlock was. She was a titan damnit, the wall against which the darkness breaks, she wasn't weak like the scrawny warlock girl. She grunted and smashed her ass against the stone floor, taking the bronze rod to the hilt in her tight white synthetic pussy.

"Hey left, praetorian on your six." The male human called.

"I can handle it" Came the punctual reply of the male warlock. Unfortunately, he couldn't, and was easily thrown aside by the vex monstrosity.

"Oh come ON you squishy motherf-" The exo girl yelled out, but was cut short by the praetorian's robot cock being shoved straight into her jagged mouth. "Mmmfffff, MMFFFF!"  
>She screamed around the thick vex dick hilted in her synthetic throat. The praetorian began to thrust into her, creating a bulge in her neck with each deep push. She was pulled slightly up off of the synch pole each time the robot pulled himself out of her orifice and her metal ass clapped against the ground whenever his dick smashed back into her throat.<br>Her legs swung wildly when she felt the vex's balls tighten against her chin and a viscous white fluid sprayed into her mouth with the force of a hose. "Ghlk GggggHHHHLK"  
>Suddenly with a flash of solar light the praetorian disintigrated inside of her. The male hunter blew the smoke from the barrel of his golden gun and waved at the exo girl.<br>She coughed and sputtered, cum and ash leaking from her mouth.

"Goddamn warlocks. I should make you sit on this goddamn glorified dildo." She said hoarsly.

"Uh, sorry, I uh wont let it happen again" said the warlock his purple face blushing bright pink.

"Yeah right, I see that bulge in your robes boy, dont even start with me." She spat.

That shut him up right quick. The human huntress however was being extremely noisy. She bounced up and down on her synch pole her legging clad ass jiggling like mad and her moderate chest heaving. She uttered guttural throaty moans and frigged her clit. The human hunter finished off the last of the assailants near their synch plate and turned back towards her. Without speaking a word he pressed his bulge against her face and gently dry humped her through his pants. She moaned wildly and licked at his covered dick reveling in his musky scent. Her tight pink pussy tightened around the bronze phallus between her thighs in orgasmic spasm and her juices were forcefully ejected from her nethers, spraying the floor beneath her.  
>The male hunter quietly pulled his dick from the confines of his pants and rubbed the tip against her cheek. With a gentle grunt his sperm pumped out of his cock and right onto her cheek. She panted as his warm cum dripped down her face and off her chin. The male human gently slapped her clean cheek as if to say "good job" and returned his cock to his pants,<br>getting back into the fight.

The awoken girl was starting to hurt. Her pussy couldn't take this whole cock, she knew. Her lithe frame quaked and her little blue lips quivered as she tried her hardest to force the rod deeper to no avail. She shrieked when she felt it smash against her cervix.

"You okay there babe?" The exo male called back to her.

"I'm full, I c-can't take any more."

"What are you talking about? You've still got two whole inches to take."

"I h-have a s-shallow p-pussy ok? I f-feeel it on my cervix."

"You need to take it to the hilt! The spire wont form otherwise!"

"I CANT!"

"Oh man up! Or woman up I guess. You don't have a choice! I'll help."

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She cried out as the exo titan placed his hands on her small shoulders and began to push downward.

"It's for the good of us all. We have no choice."

She felt the head of the rod push forcefully against her cervix and her amber eyes started to water. She looked up at the robot man's face pleadingly, but there was nothing that could be done. She wailed in pain as the head tore through her barrier and slammed into her womb. Her small chest shook with sobs and a prominent bulge appeared in her belly. Her ass landed on the floor with a loud smack and the spire to their left materialized fully, the door would be open soon.

"Hang tight pretty lady, home stretch." The exo said, trying to placate the hysterical awoken girl "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look in intense sexual pain?"  
>He joked. He got a loud wail in response. Her light blue clit bulged out from her quivering pussy, and suddenly he hatched an idea. He would make her feel much better.<br>The male exo reached his gloved fingers down to her small pussy and gently teased her bud. The warlock looked at him with confusion, her watery eyes opening slightly wider. He played with her clit and rubbed her ass gently, trying to soothe her pain. She stopped sobbing and started to whimper and shake, and the exo started to gain confidence. He pulled his metallic dick from his body armor and teased her clit with his cockhead, spreading pre-cum over her little pleasure bud. The warlock moaned softly,  
>confused and in pain, but for some reason the pain started to become titillating. Not to say that it still wasn't pain, but it was a good pain accompanied but a sense of fullness. The exo rubbed his dick harder against her clit and she cried out, her pussy spraying juices all over his balls and the bronze phallus ruining her tight orifice. That was enough to send the robot titan over the edge, his cock pulsed and his synthetic cum pumped out over her exposed clit and blue labia, painting her nethers in a sticky white.<p>

"Wow, you look like you enjoyed that too much maybe." Said the female exo as she surveyed the scene before her. "Doors open perverts, lets get moving already." 


End file.
